


Stop, Freeze the Hail

by AgehaYume



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Malfoys can't be trusted, No Angst, Oblivious Harry, Sneaky Slytherins, Valentines Oneshot, hpdm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgehaYume/pseuds/AgehaYume
Summary: When Harry wake up one morning, all the eyes in the school turned to him; some were shocked while others were merely amused. And to Harry, he had no idea just what hell happened. And everyone just won’t stop staring at him! Loveless AU. [HPDM]





	Stop, Freeze the Hail

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, I meant to publish this yesterday on my Birthday, but err… as you can see, I didn't make it. But nevertheless, enjoy! And happy belated Valentines!

Harry poked his head out from the door, making sure that the coast was clear and then, he picked up his glimmering invisibility cloak that was tossed unceremoniously on the floor just moments ago. Yet when he reached for it, a pale hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer and Harry tumbled forward, colliding with another man chest.

His breathe ticked Harry's nape as he said, "Don't leave, we still have time. The night is still young after all." He drew Harry closer and while Harry unconsciously leaned in to that warmth, he mustn't let temptations take over. After all, it was way past midnight and if Harry doesn't leave now, he know he'll never be able to; his lover can be… persuasive. Moreover, somebody was bound to notice come tomorrow morning if he was absent and Harry would like to avoid the torrent of questions that Hermione and Ron, or even the entire school populace, would no doubt throw at him.

Harry sighed, "Where did you learn to say such a thing? Been flipping through my Muggle book recently?"

"As if," he scoffed. "When you're surrounded by muggles all the time, you're bound to pick up a word or two." And yet they both knew that this was merely a lie to cover up his embarrassment.

Harry then lightly pecked his cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight." He tried to leave but was stopped by his boyfriend once more.

"Wait, let me fix your hair first else it'll be conspicuous that you just had the time of your life."

"No one will notice," Harry whispered back, but didn't necessarily protest; it definitely was odd to him that his boyfriend was say such a thing as normally, he would complain about Harry's nest hair but didn't bother to fix it as he secretly love it. Nevertheless, Harry chose to enjoy this moment.

Finally, he managed to slip past the Room of Requirements and headed toward the Gryffindor's tower, not noticing the satisfied glint dancing in his lover's eyes while a mischievous smile graced his lips. And on his hands hidden within his cloak, there were a pair of...

* * *

As the sun's beams filtered through the curtains, Harry groaned and rolled to his side, his left leg resting on top of the blanket that was nestled between his legs. And although he would love to sleep longer, today was unfortunately a week day and hence he dragged himself up and cast a quick Tempus, notifying him the time. And thankfully, he'd have an abundant amount of time before class begins.

Yawning, Harry slipped in his red slippers and walked to the boys' bathroom, taking care of his bodily needs. And as soon as he brushed his teeth, Seamus walked in, scratching his naked stomach.

"Morn', Harry," he yawned, eyes still quite blurry.

"Yeah, morning."

Harry stepped to the side and Seamus walked past him. "Man, I'm so tired; all those essays last night was torture."

Harry froze as his brain just registered what Seamus had said, "Wait, what essay?" Had he been so excited for last night's nightly rendezvous that he totally forgot that an essay was due today?

Seamus blinked, "Yeah mate, an essay assigned by…" He trailed off as he finally noticed what was on top of Harry's head - or rather, a lack of. He stared at Harry, gobsmacked.

Harry on the other hand furrowed his brows, hoping that Seamus would clarify for him. However, no clarification was provided as it appeared that Seamus' mind just broke with one finger seemingly frozen in the air.

"What's wrong?" At that moment, Ron called for his best friend, urging Harry to hurry up else they will miss their first period.

"Coming!" Harry yelled back, and moved past Seamus, rapidly dressed himself up and swung his cloak around him; afterwards, he jammed some Honeyduke sweets into his mouth as his breakfast for the day, and left the dormitory.

All thoughts about Seamus and his odd behavior was momentarily forgotten.

* * *

The duo ran past the door and grabbed themselves a seat while their classmates also trickled in as well. Professor Lotholew, a petite professor teaching Muggle Studies, soon walked in, her pumps clacking against the floor. Arranging the stack of papers within her hands, she cleared her throat and beamed a smile, "Good morning, pumpkins. I'm so pleased to see all your lovely faces today." Some students awkwardly returned her enthusiastic attitude with a smile.

"Now, my squeaky ice mices, today we are exploring the wonders of electricity. As you know by this point -which I hope you do if you had been listening for the past semester - muggles weren't able to use magic for their daily tasks and while that may be unimaginable for our community, they were able to invent electricity. But what is electricity?" She clasped her hands, "Electricity was developed to channel energy into objects, which help make muggles' lives much easier. And in essence, electricity is just like magic to them."

And as she spoke, key vocabulary began to appear on the blackboard with some students dutifully taking note whereas other began to take this opportunity to doodle while she droned on. "...Now, can anyone list some everyday objects where electricity might be needed?"

She looked around and no one volunteered. "Well then, how about Harry cookie dough; would you like to…?" Like Seamus, her train of thought was also cut off as her face turned into an unhealthy shade of red.

"Merlin, I haven't even have… yet," She mumbled under her breath. She coughed nervously and take in few deep breaths, trying to regain her composure whilst attempting to bring back the atmosphere from earlier, but the damage have been dealt.

Noticing her reactions, many students turned to Harry and they too caught on to the latest interesting development in Hogwarts.

As many students soon began to whisper amongst themselves while sneaking peeks at the Boy Who Lived, Harry squirmed at the attention.

Just why was everyone staring at him? Had he wore his cloak upside down? Was there strange markings on his face? Had he tied a different House's tie? (He quickly looked down at his garbs, but nothing was off in his eyes).

Harry for the life of him had no idea what went wrong and so he turned to his best friend for consult, hoping that Ron will at least give him an insight as to why everyone was behaving so strangely.

Because being placed in the spotlight was unfortunately the norm for him, but not knowing why was incredibly frustrating.

"Ron!" Harry hissed. "Do you know why is everyone staring at me?"

Ron gulped, "I don't know mate… isn't there something you should tell me?"

Ron's response only made Harry even more confused. "Me? What have I done?"

Ron shuffled closer to Harry, "We're mates right? We tell everything to each other, right?"

"Well, not everything, but-"

"You can't hide such a big news from me!" Ron's voice raised a notch and when everyone turned to him this time, Ron coughed and tone it down. "Fine, mate, tell me this at least: who did you do it with? Was it Ginny?"

"Do what with Ginny? You know I haven't been in contact with her recently."

"Don't play dumb, Harry," Ron frowned. "Since the secret is out of the bag, you might as well share the entire story."

"Sorry to interrupt, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, as well as the rest of the class, but class is in session and I expect some respect. Please do cease your conversations," Professor Lotholew pursed her lips as the class became silent; once she regained control, she then resumed her teachings, and turned back to the blackboard.

Nevertheless, the rumor mill had started turning and it only got worse from here on.

* * *

"Hey Harry!" Harry's Quidditch captain ran up to him, a bit short out of breath. "Wow, it seems that the rumors were true." Oliver looked at Harry with amazement and even… respect? "Guess we need a party tonight in the dormitory, huh?" He grinned, nudging the seeker.

"A party? What for?"

"Don't be embarrassed," Oliver slung his arm around Harry's neck. "Come on, I'll treat you to butterbeer."

* * *

"Harry!~" The Patil twins immediately surrounded Harry while he was doing his homework in the library.

Parvati sat on Harry's lap and her hands caressed Harry's face; Harry shivered and tried to push her off, goosebumps running all over his body. "You know, you could have come to me if you want to do it; I would gladly oblige anytime, any day," she ends her seduction with a wink.

Padma on the other hand pushed her sister off and said, "Who said you can have him? I'm the first one who saw him on the train during first year!"

And while the twins were fighting, Harry fled.

* * *

When Harry walked down the hallway, he avoid everyone trying to approach him and he definitely was regretting leaving his invisibility cloak in the dorm; how helpful would it be if he had it now.

This time however, Harry saw Luna strolling about and Harry decided to seek her out for advice; after all, his Ravenclaw friend always seems to know something that others don't as she seemingly possess a Seer's abilities.

"Good evening, Luna," Harry greeted and Luna returned the sentiment.

"Have the Nargles been bothering you, lately?" Luna hummed, tilting her head.

Harry sighed, "I just don't understand what's happening all day today; it makes me so frustrated. Everyone's staring at me and yet, no one would tell me what they're staring at. Was there something strange on me in person?"

"Strange… no, I guess you have been strange for a while now. Besides, this isn't your first time."

"First time of what?" Harry should have expected that Luna would speak in riddles.

Luna just smiled knowingly and patted Harry's hand, "Make sure to use protection, Harry."

* * *

Harry slid down against the abandoned girl's bathroom wall, sighing. Today had really took a toll on him. Everywhere he went, someone will either stare and whisper at him, or actually walk up to him pervertedly and asked questions along the lines of: "Have fun last night, Potter?" or "Who's the lucky girl, eh, Potter?"

What in the world does that even mean? Where did these questions even come from, anyways? He was getting so sick of these questions - not to mention the invasion of his privacy - and so he decided to retreat to this location for some privacy and peace (his sanity is in dire need of it).

Nevertheless, Hermione, hot on his tail, barged into the bathroom with one hand clutching the Marauder's Map. She was about to ask Harry about the sudden hot news traveling throughout Hogwarts - she had just came back from visiting her sick parents and was immediately bombarded by these gossips - but the words never rolled off her tongue. Instead, she exclaimed, "Harry! Your ears!"

Harry automatically touched his ears. "There's nothing wrong with them."

Hermione slapped her forehead, "Not those ears, your cat ears!"

"What?!" Harry exclaimed and his hands immediately ruffled the top of his head. Indeed, just like Hermione pointed out, there was a lack of a pair of cat ears. Which means…

"Fuck."

The wheels began to turn in her head, "...Why are you surprised?" Hermione glanced at Harry suspiciously while he began to sweatdrop. "You do know that losing one's ears meant that you have sex, right?"

This of course was common knowledge for all wizards and witches. In fact, this mutation had been around in the wizarding populace for centuries; every newborn wizard and witch (excluding muggleborns) have a pair of cat ears sitting on top of their head along with a cute tail. And the ears and tail will be there forever unless the owner lose their virginity. Forcefully removing these extra body parts will only result in huge blood loss and in some cases, even death.

And so of course, when one lose their virginity, literally the entire Hogwarts will find out within seconds. This was a good gossip material after all, seeing as wizards and witches, on average, lose their ears after they graduated their wizarding school. And for those who don't, well, many tried to cover up their embarrassment with glamour charms and the like.

"I do," Harry defended. "It's just that… fine, I'll tell you. The thing is…"

Hermione leaned in with anticipation, "Yes?"

"I had been wearing fake ears before this whole fiasco." Truth to be told, due to the telltale sign of when one lose their virginity, a witch became fed up of everyone discussing her loss of maidenhood before she graduates and hence, she invented these handy dancy fake ears and tails few years down the line.

Hermione widened her eyes, "Fake? Wait, so that means you lost your ears? Have you accidentally dropped it somewhere?"

Harry shake his head, "No, I have always been extra careful with them, so I highly doubt that I will carelessly drop it. But don't worry, I know who is the culprit." He'd will have a talk with a certain blonde very soon; after all, all these events that spiraled out of control today happened after his meeting with the blonde.

"Merlin's saggy tits," Harry groaned suddenly, "I can just see it in tomorrow's headline written by Skeeter: 'The Boy Who Fucked.' I will be reduced to a laughingstock tomorrow morn again."

"Wait, speaking of which, did you do the fucking or were you fucked?" Harry's sexual preference wasn't news to her since he had never batted an eye for the girls at all.

Harry gasped, "How is that a relevant question?"

Hermione nodded seriously, although the amusement dancing in her eyes betrayed her, "Of course it is relevant. Now, spill; tell me everything about you and your partner."

"There's nothing to tell, honestly."

"Harry," Hermione started warningly, leaving no room for any protests from Harry's side.

"Alright, well, let it be known that I chased him down roughly five months ago. Like literally chased him down."

"Chased?" Hermione's eyes practically sparkled. "Uh-huh, keep going."

"So I kept chasing and chasing until he finally relented and then we-"

"Have sex?" She interrupted again.

"No," Harry deadpanned. "That's way too fast; there was no way I'd jump the gun. Anyways, we began to hang out more, like on Saturdays when the gang visit Hogsmeade. And gradually, we get more intimate and then, yeah, we have sex. The end."

"...Just so you know I'm not satisfied at all. At least describe the sex scene; how did it go?"

"Hermione," Harry looked her in the eye, "If you really want to know more about sex, how about talking to Ron about it? I'm sure he would gladly help." Hermione spluttered.

Afterwards, Harry walked out the door, waving a hand, "I'll talk to you later, Mione. There's a certain wanker I have to confront."

* * *

Draco walked into his room with content and flopped onto the bed.

He was a genius if he had to say so himself; what better way to announce to the world that Harry was taken and that he was no longer a cherry boy than this?

When Harry lost his virginity to him, Draco never understand why he wanted to hide it. He even go as far as wearing fake cat ears and tail all the time whereas Draco on the other hand, were hardly ashamed and were rather proud to say the least. In fact, the minute he lost his virginity, he just stroll his way around the castle, not caring if others were staring at his empty head because after all, he was taught that losing one's ears was a proof that you are now formally an adult.

And hence, Draco came up with this ploy and surprised everyone, including Harry, while Draco himself get a laugh watching everyone's shocked, or even horrified, faces.

But speaking of those ears, Draco bent down and pulled out a box, disarming the spells that he previously casted on it for security's sake. Clicking the box open, he retrieved a pair of black cat ears which automatically began to warm up the minute Draco touched it.

The thing with these ears was that they were very special; they were designed to resemble and behave like a real pair of ears and the wearer can even command the ears to twitch (or the tail to swish). They were so realistic to the point that everyone would be none the wiser if the wearer decided to wear fake ones.

And this was definitely intriguing to Draco; he had never really try it out before and felt no need to do so. But since an opportunity presents itself, why waste it? (Admittedly, his interest was peaked - just slightly).

He padded toward his personalized mirror, and glanced at the ears within his hands. Alas, he plopped it on his head and adjust it with the cat ears automatically sticking to his hair painlessly. (Merlin forbid, if the ears actually stuck to his hair and Draco feel pain on his head, he would for sure deal with it using whatever means necessary.)

But anyways, Draco decide to test these ears out and willed it to twitch.

It worked.

He had even reached the ears and rubbed it, which surprisingly brought forth a nice sensation almost as if these ears were actually a part of him.

Soon enough, he began to pose in front of the mirror, admiring how the ears - Harry's cute black ears - look on him.

"I look incredibly handsome if I have to say so my-"

"Draco! Have you seen Pansy?" Blaise barged in abruptly and immediately came to regret it.

Draco on the other hand thought that his heart will leap out of his chest; after he whirled around, he faced Blaise's shocked face while he himself was turning pale by the second, sweating nervously.

"Draco… what are you doing?"

Draco had no answer to offer and he couldn't when without warning, Harry also entered the Slytherin dormitory. (How had he even got in was a mystery in of it itself).

"I'm also wondering that myself, Zabini." Harry smiled at Draco. And no, it wasn't the how-are-you-my-sexy-lover-how-about-some-fun-time-tonight smile but rather, it was the you-are-so-dead-Malfoy-prepare-your-arse threatening smile. Harry wasn't about to be sorted in the Slytherin House for nothing.

"And Zabini, if you don't mind, I have to speak with Draco privately," Harry requested. And since Draco didn't necessarily protest, Blaise acquiesced.

When Harry turned his eyes back to Draco, the blonde raised his hands in surrender; it wouldn't do him any good to irritate his lover further so he decided to approach this situation in a more peaceful way, hoping to placate Harry's anger somewhat.

"Well then, Draco, since you love these ears oh so much, why don't you…"

* * *

The next morning, Draco walked into the Great Hall and sat down parallel to Pansy and Blaise, avoiding his best friends' gazes while he poured himself some pumpkin juice.

The two Slytherin couple glanced at each other and soon, Pansy couldn't contain her laughter. "Draco, you do realize that-"

"Yes. Yes, I do," Draco gritted his teeth.

"You lost a bet or something?" Blaise inquired.

'More like a punishment,' Draco thought bitterly and shoved the bacon into his mouth.

Draco had hoped to end their conversation right then and right there but of course, that stupid fifth-year skank just had to butt in. "What Malfoy, did you ordered the wrong color for your ears?" He laughed mockingly and peered at the pair of black cat ears sitting innocently on Draco's head. (And of course, the owner of these ears was watching the scene play out with amusement, the bastard).

"One more word and I'll maim you," he hissed, clutching the fork tightly. And although he did scare away his fellow Housemate, the same couldn't be said for his best friends, Pansy particularly, who was currently laughing her arse off, hugging her stomach.

Draco looked up toward the Gryffindor's table and his eyes were in contact with Harry's.

Draco hoped that Harry would somehow receive his telepathic message, 'Can you call off this punishment? Haven't I suffered enough?'

The git stuck his tongue out. 'Nope. Karma's a bitch, Draco.'


End file.
